


The King and His Husband

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Has a small mention of mating, M/M, Smut, They fuck on a throne, Villain Fundy, i finally finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy was placed as King by Dream, and they're both enjoying it very much
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 531





	The King and His Husband

Fundy sat on the throne with Dream by his side. Dream was leaning on him, holding his axe in front of his husband protectively. Fundy held Dream by his waist, kissing his head softly. Dream was acting really clingy lately. Ever since Fundy started siding with him, he’s been doing basically everything for Fundy. He dethroned his friend and made Fundy king, he gave him all the TNT he wanted, hell he even asked Fundy if he wanted his powers. Fundy declined his offer, but it was odd how much he was doing for the fox.

Dream definitely seemed different, he pressed up against Fundy more. Fundy didn’t know what his deal was this time, though he had an idea as to what he wanted. The two had been quiet for a while. They usually did this when they had nothing to talk about. It was never awkward, they liked being close to the other. 

Fundy felt Dream’s hand rest on his thigh, trailing up slowly. Fundy started kissing at Dream’s neck. Dream lightly groaned at even the slightest contact. Fundy laughed, crossing his legs before Dream could actually touch his crotch. Dream whined slightly. His grip on the axe was loose. Fundy took the weapon, putting it in his inventory. Dream looked up at Fundy. The mask had a bright blush on it. 

“You seem excited,” Fundy teased. He moved his hand from Dream’s waist to his chin. Fundy held his husband’s head back, making him warmer. Dream tried getting at Fundy’s crotch some more, “Dream what’s got you so worked up? You’re always like this around me.”

“You’re just- uhm,” Dream didn’t seem like he could answer Fundy’s question. That wasn’t going to do. Fundy trailed his claws against Dream’s neck, that definitely got a reaction. Fundy sighed as he looked at his husband, he knew exactly why Dream was acting this way. 

Fundy smiled and pinned Dream to the back of the throne. Dream yelped as Fundy trapped him against the gold. Fundy got between Dream’s legs, making the mask become even warmer. Fundy looked down at Dream in silence. Dream was already a mess below his husband, a bugle already showing through his pants. 

“You’re making it really hard for me to go easy on you,” Fundy whispered. Dream laughed, it was different than his normal laugh, he’s definitely lost his mind. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go easy,” Dream teased. Fundy looked at his husband in slight surprise. Dream wasn’t one to accept being a bottom, he was usually pretty bratty about it. But now he was openly inviting Fundy to fuck him hard. Not that he was complaining

Fundy smiled as he dove at Dream’s neck, biting it hard. Dream threw his head back as Fundy marked his neck all over. Fundy started taking off Dream’s clothes, clawing up his skin as more became visible. Fundy bit at the patterns, they were oddly sensitive. Dream tried taking off Fundy’s jacket, the owner noticed it and slipped it off. He got the rest of Dream’s clothes off, putting his coat on him. 

Dream felt Fundy lift up his legs, resting them on his shoulders. Dream grabbed onto Fundy as he shifted around below him. Fundy kissed Dream’s neck as he poked his hole with the tip of his dick. Dream began whining as Fundy kept teasing him. 

“Fundy please,” Dream mumbled. The mask rested on Fundy’s head. Dream’s hands were on the sides of his husband’s head, playing with his hair a bit. 

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Fundy asked. Dream’s breathing was shaky as he whined a bit more. 

“I want you to fuck me! I want you to take out your anger at everything on me!” Dream begged. Fundy smiled and kissed the mask softly.

Fundy suddenly pinned Dream back down and shoved himself inside of him. Dream screamed as Fundy continued thrusting in and out of him. Fundy’s hands grabbed at his hips hard, his claws digging into his skin. Fundy buried his head into Dream’s neck, going faster and faster. The mask was pushed up a bit, letting Fundy see his smile as he laughed between moans. 

“You’re such a mess, babe. The fact that you managed to destroy l’manburg surprises me,” Fundy said. Dream seemed to like his comments, making Fundy laugh, “Are you really enjoying this? No wonder you were so willing for me to take control. Ever since I switched to your side, you’ve been helpless to me.”

Dream suddenly yelled Fundy saw some white out of the corner of his eye. Fundy slowed down as he looked at his husband. Dream looked away as Fundy laughed at his excitement. Fundy felt Dream try and bury his head in his neck, he didn’t let him though, instead pinning him down again. 

“Dream did you already cum? I haven’t even touched your g-spot and you couldn’t handle yourself,” Fundy teased. Dream looked away from the fox. He tried pressing himself against his crotch. Fundy noticed it, “You still want to keep going? Haven’t had enough? You just want me to use your body, don’t you?”

Dream nodded frantically. He was shaking at this point, making small noises as he whined. Fundy laughed before he started thrusting in Dream again. Dream went back to moaning loudly with laughs in between. Fundy looked at his husband happily, he seemed like he was really enjoying himself. 

“Fundy! Fundy right there!” Dream screamed. Fundy smiled as he started hitting that spot hard. Dream only got louder, his laughing now being interrupted by both moans and gasps. Fundy tightly grabbed at Dream’s thighs. He spread them a bit as he roughly fucked his husband. Fundy nuzzled his face against Dream’s neck as he started making fox noises.

“I bet you wouldn’t even mind if I pounded you would you? You’d probably like me to try and mate with you,” Fundy said breathlessly. He could barely get a word out himself, it took all his willpower to not try and do that to Dream. He wasn’t making it easy, though. He’s only fucked with that purpose once, and Dream couldn’t do much after that.

“Please do what you want with me!” Dream choked out. Fundy breathed in and out shakily. Dream started screaming again as Fundy started fucking him with an energy he’s never seen from the fox. Fundy started clawing at Dream’s skin more, adding more scars to his husband’s skin. 

Fundy felt his stomach twist as he kept hitting Dream where it felt best. He bit at Dream’s skin harder, locking on one spot. Dream slid down the throne slightly, only staying in place because of Fundy’s constant thrusts. Dream tried not to climax when Fundy first hit his g-spot, and he succeeded. But now it was getting really difficult.

“Fuck I’m close,” Fundy said with a small growl. Dream could barely contain himself at the thought of Fundy filling his insides with cum. The noises that he made didn’t help either. 

Fundy’s pace became erratic, he wasn’t concerned with anything other than making sure he could finish in Dream. Dream felt tears appear under his mask, it was too much. Though it’s not like Dream was going to stop it. Fundy growled as he felt his husband tighten around his dick, he wasn’t doing too well with trying to stop himself from orgasming. He just needed to finish this, he couldn’t tease him this time.

“Dream you are so fucking lucky I’m too horny to control myself and mess with you!” Fundy choked out. Dream gasped as he felt Fundy cum inside of him, pushing him over the edge. Dream couldn’t even say his husband’s name as he climaxed again. Fundy finished filling up Dream and tried pulling out. Dream didn’t have the best reaction to that though, so Fundy did it slowly. 

Dream’s legs were shaking slightly, his breathing was heavy. Fundy started licking up Dream’s cum off of his chest. Dream wrapped himself in Fundy’s jacket. Fundy got out of Dream, putting his dick back in his pants. Fundy sat back down on the throne, pulling Dream into his lap. Dream curled up to Fundy, tiredly resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re really hot when you’re rough,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed nervously as Dream tried to grab at his crotch again.

“You should really go to bed,” Fundy said. Dream whined as Fundy held him so he couldn’t do anything. He gave up easily, he was way too tired anyway. 

Fundy started dressing his husband back up a bit. The castle wasn’t the warmest place. Dream luckily was just content with using Fundy’s warmth. Fundy took out Dream’s axe, now holding it in front of him protectively. Dream didn’t mind, seems like he liked being the one protected. Fundy felt him lean more into his chest, his body finally relaxing. Fundy felt the mask rest on his shoulder as his body went still. Fundy smiled as he played with his hair. Switching sides was the best thing he’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> sounds like they're having another kid :)


End file.
